Tokonosu Shinobi Reincarnation
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Summary inside RATED M


**Summary:Naruto dies against Obito and Madara but taking them with her in the process. But instead, she reincarnated herself in the form of Takasha Komuro and now she must uphold Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Kurama's legacy and show the world not to fuck with her! Godlike/Futa Takasha/Naruko, Semi-dark/Emotionless/Calm/Insanely smart/Insanely Intelligent/Charming/Unforgiving Takasha, Sharingan/Rinnegan Takasha, BAMF Takasha, Mass Harem, Extreme Shido bashing, genderbending, elements from different animes and games**

**I do not own Naruto, HOTD or any anime mentioned in this fic**

* * *

(Valley Of The End)

Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Kurama coughed up a glob of blood from a wound to her heart, she was backstabbed by Madara Uchiha the minute she thought she skilled both him and Obito but, she decided if she were to die they would go with her.

So she sealed both Uchiha's into her body but, she discovered the poison on the blade was enough to stop her edo tensei regeneration and immortality she gained from him.

She chuckled hollowly, as she felt dozens of chakra signatures approach the valley at a fast rate and recognized them as her so called _comrades! _Ever since she was little she was subjected to mobs, insults, death threats assassinations just for being Kurama's container, and when she hit 15 years old she shedded her mask that portrayed her as a weakling and cut off all ties to her friends and surrogate family who tried to stunt her, hurt her and control her for their own selfish greed.

She had mastered millions of jutsu's, tactics, fighting styles, techniques and her own kekkei genkais but, she wasn't sad she lived her life to the fullest and had no regrets after absorbing Kurama completely she used all her skills, experience and might to bring down her bastard teammate Sasuke Uchiha and his Taka group along with Orochimaru and the two Uchiha's that started the war.

She saw her vision slowly going dark but, not before at the last moment her life slipped away she heard a faint voice.

"**Rest Naruko-chan, you will be reincarnated soon now rest." **Naruko thought one thing of the angelic voice.

_'Kami-sama?' _ Naruko's body vanished in a bright swirl of particles leaving several cursing shinobi who spread out to find the body.

Soon they realized their weapon was completely and out of their reach and cursed Kami to the deepest pits of hell and could hear her and Naruko laughing at them from above.

In another world a sleeping girl with brown hair suddenly became engulfed in a flash of light before her eyes showed royal purple slitted eyes with pitch black waist length spiky hair and a aura that screamed death.

"So this is my reincarnation?" Takasha Komuro muttered in a deep, emotionless cold tone and set out to see what was in this dimension and to start her new life.

(2 years later)

A sigh escaped the mouth of Takasha Komuro, a sophomore of Fujimi Highschool, reincarnated immortal shinobi and Co-Captain of the Kendo team and also the Ice Empress Of Tokonosu City.

When Naruko found herself reincarnated in he new vessel she found out she still had her muscle memory, skills, and everything she possessed and gained back in her previous realm which she thanked Kami for before continuing to train her shinobi skills along with exploring the new world Kami sent her too.

She found out this was actually Japan, a entire country of people of different ethnicity and colors, she found out that humans in this world only have civilian level chakra reserves which was just enough to live, The technology was also more advanced and powerful than back at the Elemental Nations and it fascinated her she trained in technology soon she could make her own computer in just a few hours.

She also had to her dismay go back to school, though she wasn't complaining that's when things got real shaky her reincarnations friend Rei stopped being friends with her because she was going after some idiotic boy who was a suck up to one of her teacher's Koichi Shido who reminded her too much of Orochimaru as she felt his eyes on her everyday during class.

Most of the school was shocked at her lazy attitude changed to cold, emotionless, hardened and downright merciless. The few times some bullies from the track team tried to harass her she literally beat them into a coma this act of brutality shocked even Saeko Busujima who recommended her for the Kendo team.

In the Nationals, Takasha literally destroyed any opponent she came across, even her senpai stood no chance against her and gained a small crush on kohai though Takasha noticed it she didn't mind since she was a Futanari something that made her raise an eyebrow at a times but, quickly came to accept it since she could rub it in the faces of men who thought they were bigger than most.

She got perfect scores in everything, her intelligence and smarts gained a crush from Saya Takagi, who he was childhood friends with and she even saw her mother Yuriko giving her bedroom eyes when no one was looking.

When it came to weapons she had no equal, she was even more skilled in firearms after finding out how they worked and could hit a target at any range but, she used her godlike Fuuinjutsu skills to make her own custom weapons, the president even noticed her skill and allowed her to carry her own blade and firearm which she accepted with giddiness.

Her cold attitude attracted girls like Misuzu Ichijou, Toshimi Niki, Kawamoto and several other girls and teachers included, though she wondered why girls are attracted to the cool ones but, shrugged it off since it didn't matter.

She also used a mind altering Genjutsu on the president who allowed her to have multiple girls, gotta love Genjutsu and Illusions she took to practicing them everyday till she could do them instinctively and even taught her crushes Taijutsu and weapon use just in case something bad happened.

She had clones all over the world as spies and information gatherers though one thing worried her was the incident in a town called Raccoon city and when she went over the entire thing she had to keep herself from razing something to the ground.

Umbrella created a fucking virus that turned the dead into flesh eating monsters and what's worse is that there is a possibility of mutation something that was not to take lightly at all especially after hearing about the same thing happening on a island called Banoi and the description of exploding zombies made her want to slap the one who thought of making zombies that can use fucking weapons and actually think that is freaking insane and warranting a death wish.

She also cursed when she found out there were a few infected already in the city, thanks to some girl biting a civilian and that was when all hell broke loose.

Right now she was relaxing on the stairs above the school gates location, she stood at 5'9 wearing black jeans, red, white and black futuristic shoes, two belts crossed into an X with a silver buckle of a Fox head, she wore a skintight turtleneck under a black high collared jacket with black tight opera length gloves with white studded belts crackling with white and black lightning.

Her more scary features were her royal purple slitted eyes that seemed to show years of pain, sadness, rage, hatred and sorrow and most of all emptiness of the soul, she had waist length pitch black hair that had a blue tint to it with a few crimson streaks in the front covering one part of her face along with having beautiful features giving her a very goddess look along with her S-cup breasts that outclassed any at all.

This is Takasha Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Kurama, Naruko's reincarnation and an overall immortal who is feeling sadness at all the memories viewing themselves in her head.

She had a pair of black BEATS headphones on her head connected to her Ipod that black with the Uchiha symbol on the back where she was listening to music, to calm her aching soul. It's like she is in eternal battle with her memories of all the betrayals she experienced that made her into the woman today.

She had her O-katana Yamato tucked through her back belt loop where she can reach it easily sheathed in a black lacquer sheathe with a black and white diamond patterned hilt while the sheathe had a golden tassel around it this was actually a demonic sword she created using one of her fangs back during the war and is capable of cutting through Time and Space with deadly proficiency.

She wondered how Ayame and others are doing back home now that peace had been restored, though she doubts it will last long since Konoha was nothing but, a stupid power hungry village with ignorant bigots!

Takasha felt her K.I. seeping out into a black aura with a red tinge causing some birds in the sky to fall down dead and other animals to whimper at the deadly aura as her thoughts grew more dark and deathly until she stopped with a sigh.

She closed her eyes. "Saya come out i know you're out here." She turned her head slightly to see her best friend Saya Takagi step from the shadows looking at her with sadness and worry. The girls except Rei and certain people learned of her previous life as Naruko to think she had endured all of that and stayed sane and normal was a miracle in itself.

Though they could never get rid of her hatred for Konoha, it was deeper than Sasuke's and like the flames of Amaterasu they would burn for eternity till the end of time, they tried cheering her up but, she will always be cold and emotionless and dark the body of a killer and a warrior forever flows through her veins both a blessing and a curse.

She had so much blood on her hands, she wonders why Kami just didn't send her to the world of Makai to be punished for all her sins it's like Kami and her sisters are enjoying her fucking torture!

(Kami's Realm)

Kami winced hearing her surrogate daughter's thoughts along with her sisters and brothers who couldn't help but, have sympathy for Naruko now in her new body. To think she would see Immortality as a blessing and a curse many had to agree with her.

**"Oh i am so sorry musume." **Kami said sadly letting a few tears drop at the emptiness her daughter feels and wish she could have given her a new life better than her previous one and foresees she will be thrust back into battle.

Oh how she wished father Izanagi was here right now!

She suddenly narrowed her eyes when she saw a commotion at the front gate and her eyes widened when she saw the dead looking man wearing a suit bumping into the gate. "It's begun already!"

(With Takasha)

"Still thinking about the past Taka-chan?" Saya asked quietly only to get a quiet nod and saw her crush gripping the rail so hard it was starting to bend but, relaxed her grip and sighed wondering why she couldn't just let go of the past.

"Yes Saya-chan i just want the nightmares to go away or else i might snap." She said in a tired tone she usually had and raised an eyebrow when Saya hugged her tightly with such affection she smiled and relaxed but, cracked an eye open when she heard the sounds of yelling and looked down with Saya.

Only for their eyes to widen in shock and in case Takasha's disbelief seeing Teacher Teshima get bitten and fall down dead not evening a twitching finger and this scared Saya.

"Saya-chan remember what happened at Raccoon city?" She asked lowly as she kept an eye on Teshima's body and saw the pinkette nod confused till it morphed into a pale look of horror.

"Yes, it's happening here i didn't think it would spread here but, now it looks like this place is gonna go to hell in a matter of time as well." Takasha said grimly only to narrow his eyes seeing the bodies fingers twitch and saw Kyouko about to touch it only for Takasha to appear in a black flash to slice off the lunging appendage with Yamato in a Laido motion.

"Taka-chan thank you i was about to retaliate but, thanks for the save." Takasha smirked back making the redhead blush before shouting to Saya who looked serious.

"Saya-chan warn Hisashia, Rei, Kohtia, Saeko, Shizuka, and the girls to head towards the Kendo dojo where those things won't be able to get to now go!" Saya nodded and ran in a blur thanks to Takasha unlocking her chakra which were at Jounin levels along with training her physical speed and strength.

Takasha turned back to the gate which was about to be knocked down and unsheathed a sleek black katana with carbon steel crackling with nightshade blue lightning known as an HF sword that is capable of using high frequency's to cut through almost anything and gripped it in a two handed stance.

"Kyouko i'll be with you shortly just need to wait for the right moment..." She muttered and to Kyouko's amazement did Takasha appear in front of the zombie horde and suddenly slashed 100 times before sheathing her sword walking back and when she walked past her the zombie horde exploded into blood and body parts.

"Zandatsu: Dai Zetsumei." Her voice was cold and merciless and with Kyouko in tone did they dash through the halls hearing hysterical screaming an lots of angered and scared shouts something that made her frown knowing many will possibly panic and ensure their own survival something that she is disgusted at in humans.

She takes out her silenced Samurai Edge and pops five infected in the head killing them instantly while Kyouko takes out a pair of brass knuckles and starts busting some heads not caring if her dress got dirty with blood.

Takasha sensed Hisashia and Rei in trouble and made ten clones of herself with Kage level chakra reserves to last longer. "Kyouko-hime i have to help Rei and the girls you think you can handle yourself?" Kyouko smirked and shredded half of her long skirt showing she had leg harnesses for two pistols and Magnum 44. making Takasha and her clones raise an eyebrow with a grin.

"Now i see why i love badgirls happy hunting Kyouko-hime." She waved cheerily and vanished in a black flash leaving Kyouko and the clones who turned toward an oncoming horde and gained bloodthirsty grins.

"Let's rock!" She shouted dual wielding her Samurai Edges and let loose a hail of bullets that had sparks of lightning and fire tearing the hordes to shreds with a maniacal grin.

(Rei and Hisashia)

"Hisashia-chan!" Rei shouted trying to stop her from being bitten and was too far away only for a black flash to enter their view and saw who it was with shocked and happy eyes.

"I leave for one second and you troublesome girls are already neck deep in trouble." Takasha drawled with a soft smile with the zombies head in a chokehold and twisted it with a snap and let the body fall with a thud shocking them at her calm, cold look.

"Ta-taka-kun?" Hisashia stuttered shyly and blushed when she saw her crush's beautiful charming smile and hugged her along with Rei who had a remorseful look.

"I already forgive you two and Rei-chan stay away from those who associate with Shido-teme that asshole is manipulative just like his asshole father." She said seriously getting nods.

"Follow me we need to get to the Kendo dojo through the roof access stairs." They nodded before running dodging and killing any infected they encountered.

They reached the roof stairs and ran quickly as they can but, on the roof were many infected limping and walking around groggily like their movements were impaired or slurred but, Takasha just accounted that to them being brain dead and only function to feed on the living.

"Girl's what you are about to see is one of my abilities." Rei and Hisashia looked at their crush with keen eyes with a bit of excitement and watched suck in her breath. "Suiton: Suidanha!" To their larger shock and amazement did she fire a beam of pressurized water that sliced into a group of zombies like butter.

_'A-amazing she can manipulate water to such pressure it's like it has a sharp edge to it.' _Rei thought in awe and amazement.

Takasha saw a few running toward them making her raise an eyebrow before nailing them in the head causing them to explode in gore from the thrown knives and started throwing knives with pinpoint accuracy at any that got in her way while Rei and Hisashia used their teamwork in Sojutsu and Hand To Hand combat Takasha taught them to take out their own.

Takasha launched a flying knee strike to one sending it flying off the roof and into the hard pavement below, ducking under a lunge and lunged with a fierce elbow that crushed it's skull and brain in one go before slapping an explosive tag on it's body and kicked it to another group with a boom blowing them up in a fiery inferno.

"Gotta love explosive tags." She grinned before they continued their run to the stairs only to stop seeing JDSF helicopters flying past them causing the skirts of Rei and Hisashia to fly up showing white and pink panties something Takasha raised an eyebrow at before contuing up the stairs.

"Taka-kun why aren't the JDSF not evacuating everyone?" Rei asked curiously only to get a dark scowl from Takasha.

"What's the first thing that comes to mind in humans when faced with a situation like this?" She asked with a grim look and she saw Rei's face slowly turn pale with horror along with Hisashia.

"Self Preservation meaning they will use any means to stay alive, even sacrificing their loved ones but, that's only those like Shido-teme who would do something like that." She grunted and quickly spun on her foot with her other ones raised past her head and brought it down hard splattering brain matter and blood everywhere leaving a large bloody crater.

"Tch, sneaky bastards..." she muttered and walked up with Rei and the other before barricading it with an Earth wall before looking out over the city.

Rei looked at the sight with looks of sorrow. "Just in one day the world go's to hell." She let tears drop from her eyes and Hisashia clenched her fists in anger before turning away.

Takasha closed her eyes in sadness for the countless lives lost before giving them a warning. "Girl's whatever you do don't get bitten i have a feeling this is the cause of the T-virus incident in Raccoon city." This made their eyes wide with horror hearing about how the government nuked every thing within a twenty yard radius of the city.

"Kami-sama i really hope this city doesn't get nuked like Raccoon." Rei shivered at that seeing how one thing can erase everything in an instant.

"If you are bitten you experience itchy sensations on your skin, next comes pieces of rotten flesh falling off the worst comes when your mind sends thoughts of eating meat to your brain and then that go's along with coughing up copious amounts of blood and your skin turns a tad bit paler and then you fall down dead before becoming one of them." She explained much to their growing horror and disgust.

"To think just one company was responsible for this!" Rei snarled in anger and fury at her home being used as a test ground for some damn virus!

Takasha narrowed her eyes when she heard a hissing sound and saw they did as well judging by their tensing and saw out of the corner of her eye against the door was a large red skinned creature hissing with a long tongue waving around from it's mouth.

**B.O.W Type: Licker **

"So this is one of Umbrella's BOWS they want to test this time sorry but, i am taking you down..." She muttered and instantly fired a silent Wind blade slicing the Licker's head off and watched it squirm harshly before dropping limp.

"Let's go girls Saya and the girls are waiting for us." They nodded and burst through the door and down the stairs encountering more infected on the way cutting them down like demons possessed.

_'In just one day the world's gone to hell.' _

Takasha sliced through three zombies with her dual kodachis and broke the neck of two more with her arms.

_'We are left with no choice but to survive this nightmare!' _

Hisashia and Rei drilled through the hordes with raging demonic fury eyes glowing with hidden power.

"No one is dying on my watch..." Rei muttered with determination standing with Hisashia and Takasha with narrowed cold eyes of warriors.

"Let's go!"

"ORAH!" Rei roared and to Takasha's surprise did her spear glow a transparent green before drilling through hordes of them as a large wind drill spun around her spear.

"Rei back up!" Rei nodded as she flipped back towards her group and saw Takasha's hand glow with black lightning and thrust it forward.

"Lightning Style: Black Lightning Beast Blitz!" The black lightning materialized into multiple black lightning wolves that were bigger than them and tore through the oncoming hordes in the hallways shredding and sometimes electrocuting them to ashes and charcoal black allowing them to run more quicker with more room.

(With Saeko and Shizuka)

Saeko looked up from smashing another zombies head in with Shizuka with a raised eyebrow hearing her Co-captains voice and turned a grin toward an excited Shizuka hearing the voice of their crush.

"Looks like Taka-kun is having fun without us." Shizuka had a sickening sweet smile that made the zombies stop in their tracks in fear shocking Saeko who couldn't help but shiver as well since she felt she was in front of a very hungry beast about to cause untold amounts of carnage.

Shizuka slowly unsheathed a black 8 foot long katana much to Saeko's bulging eyes and saw it blaze with green emerald flames and saw the blond nurse's eyes turn light emerald green with a cat slit in the middle and gain a cold, dark sadistic smile.

"Do me a favor..." She whispered making Saeko shudder at her cold, seductive tone and gasped as she vanished with a blur appearing at the end of the hallway sheathing her blade.

"And die for me scum." The zombies suddenly split into many pieces with a flash of light.

Saeko looked amazed at the skill and precision. "Someone's been keeping such a secret from me that is very unforgivable Shi-chan.." She breathed into Shizuka's ear huskily getting a shiver from the now emerald eye'd Shizuka who felt her panties getting wet and stared into Saeko's now cat slit dark green eyes.

"Saeko-chan Taka-kun wouldn't like it if we were making out without her." Saeko stopped at that before nodding with a playful smile.

"TAKASHA-CHAN HELP ME!" Several peoples eyes widened at the yell for help and dashed to the trophy room.

(With Takasha's group)

"TAKASHA-CHAN HELP ME!" Takasha's head shot up with worry in her eyes.

(Naruto Shippuden Ending 11 - Omae Dattanda)

"SAYA NO!" Takasha dashed down the hallways turning around several corners with the others trailing behind her decapitating several infected that got in their way and jumped over a rail landing on the floor leading to the trophy room cracking it severely scaring Rei at the coldness in her eyes and fire burning behind them.

Takasha gritted her teeth in anger and rage when she saw several hordes block their way and released her Reiatsu that whipped about like a black fire that kept on growing and held a glowing sphere filled with crackling red and white lightning in her hand and shot it forward. "Kaminari Rasen-Bimu!" She fired a massive beam of swirling chakra and lightning that tore through everything in its path before blasting a huge hole in the building.

She continued her inhuman speed sprinting toward the stairs not wanting to let Saya and Kothia die like this before being enveloped in a golden cloak and vanished like a golden streak down the halls and stairwells.

_'Hang on love don't die on me now!' _She pumped more strength into her legs causing trenches and craters from her steps.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" She sent a Tailed Beast Shockwave knocking everything in her path out of the way.

(With Saya and Kothia)

Saya and Kothia backed up against the wall tired and mentally fatigued and stared at the large muscular zombies called Thugs walking toward them, realizing they had no chance of getting away even if they did one of the infected would just pick them off with ease.

They gave each other smiles. "It was nice knowing you Ko-chan." Kothia grinned back tiredly.

"Same to you Saya-chan if i'm going out i'm going out with a fight!" Kothia pulled out two nodachis from her back while Saya had two tantos in her hands.

The Thugs let out a roar trying to scare them into submission only they held their ground and prepared to fight to the death only for a pressure to slam down on everyone except Saya and Kothia who felt protected and recognized this signature.

_'Taka-kun!' _They thought and blushed when they saw Takasha enveloped in a golden cloak wearing a black bodysuit with golden accents along with a haori with ragged coattails with several seals on her back, arms and hands and feet along with having extended whisker marks and blazing gold orange eyes and saw her hair spiky up with two bangs forming into horns.

Takasha narrowed her eyes at the thugs and saw fear in their dead eyes and walked forward slowly, and saw the Thugs step back like they gained the ability to feel fear and she just continued walking with a stone cold expression on her face.

Saya had tears of sadness in her eyes. _'To think her own past turned her into this, how are you able to kill with no remorse Taka-kun?' _Her and Kothia were thinking the same.

"You abominations will not be leaving this place alive." Her cold voice echoed through the entire school paralyzing several in fear and terror and wondered why that voice sounded so recognizable and cold as ice.

Takasha's eyes bled into her Rinnegan showing metallic purple eyes with a ripple pattern and her other showed a red eye with a 9 star eclipses with a hexagonal shuriken with extended hooks showing her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and she narrowed her eyes seeing a particular energy inside them and felt emotions of arrogance, pestilence, superiority and bloodlust.

_'So this is your work Azarael you think because you are a God Of Disease and Death means you can ruin my life for your own fun, rest assured when we meet i will show you why even the Juubi feared me.' _She thought with coldness and became surrounded by a golden armored Ookami samurai wielding several blades and her 10 tails swishing behind it and 6 arms holding chakra swords while one had a free hand clenched into a fist.

"Say hello to my Susano'o (God Of Sea and Storms)" Her voice carried malicious fury tame and controlled.

Saya looked shocked. _'Susano'o? as in the God Of Sea and Storms this can only means she must have had the blessings of that god amazing.' _she thought and saw Saeko and the other girls appear beside them having equal looks of shock.

"Don't try resisting all you will do is delay your inevitable death." The Thugs roared in rage somehow hearing her words and charged only for a click to sound and suddenly they were split in half by several katana's before being burned in golden fire.

Takasha stared at the golden flames envisioning Azarael burning in these flames that outmatch Amaterasu-kaa-san's before dispelling them and deactivating her chakra mode allowing her normal features to return to normal.

"Saya-chan are you alright?" Saya hugged Takasha nodding and saw everyone was here and safe.

"Thank Kami-sama you guys are alright." Takasha said slumping to the floor with a tired expression on her face not of physical but, mental tiredness.

Saeko hugged her tightly. "Taka-kun you need to relax, we're big girls now we can take care of ourselves thanks to you training us." Shizuka nodded before snapping her head down the hallway with a heavy scowl and every saw what it was that made her scowl and gained a scowl as well.

"Koichi what are you doing here?" Takasha said coldly standing up with her girls beside her giving his group cold narrow looks of dislike and distrust.

"Shut up you lesbo slut!" Tsunoda sneered only to cry out in pain from Yuuki smashing her fist into his face and would have continued pummeling him if Takasha didn't pull her back.

"Taka-kun he insulted you, i am not going to let that slide!" She growled angrily giving a whimpering Tsunoda predatory look speaking of evil intent making him piss his pants.

Takasha sighed boredly and gave Yuuki a kiss on the mouth leaving her with a dazed look. "If you can hold your bloodlust and tolerate the limp dick teme i will give you girls a special present since you already love me ok." Saya and the girls nodded knowing about the CRA thanks to Takasha explaining it and drooled thinking about that gun in her pants.

"We just came to search for more survivors Taka-chan-EEP!" Shido yelped when he found a large bandaged broadsword aimed at his crotch (If anyone can guess this swords name i will give you a cyber cookie) and heard clicking from it.

"If you call me chan again i will use Samehada to shave you and your little boytoys dicks off, not that you had anything going on down there." She grinned like a cheshire cat getting squeals of laughter form the girls and guys while Shido and his loyal followers go red in the face while turning pale at her threat.

"I understand K-komuro-san." Shido nodded fearfully while mentally yelling this isn't over not seeing Takasha's predatory smirk and walked beside his group while she walked beside her's with Rei whispering furiously into her ear.

"Taka-kun why the hell are we working with Snake Pedo over here..." She whispered in anger only to moan feeling her crush's finger slide over her clothed pussy that was going moist.

"One i may be able to convert his followers to our side, Two i am very suspicious of Shido-teme since i have been working as an Assassin for the same company as Rika-hime my name being the Black Death, Three who better to use as good cannon fodder." She smirked darkly at the last one whispering to her group who giggled evilly.

"Mou, Taka-kun your evilness is so arousing." Toshimi purred in arousal getting nods.

Takasha smirked as her Mangekyo glowed behind the shadows of her hair. "Don't worry if Shido or his boys step out of line you can deal with them as you see fit okay my himes." Rei and Saya nodded gleefully.

"Thank you Taka-chan you have given us such a delightful present and we assure you, Shido-teme will learn his place soon enough." Shizuka grinned evilly her emerald cat slit eyes glowing eerily.

Shido and certain people felt a shiver down their spines. _'Why do i feel like someone just walked over my grave?' _They thought before going back to their mental evil plotting plans.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER - SETTING OUT, MUTATIONS, RACCOON SURVIVORS AND STARS SURVIVORS!**

**A/N: I WILL BE DOING MORE CHALLENGES SO THE OTHER UPDATES WILL BE ON HOLD UNTIL THEN**

**HOPE YOU LIKED HOW I SCARED SHIDO'S PEDO ASS I MEAN SERIOUSLY HIM AND OROCHIMARU COULD BE TWINS!**

**HOPE YOU READ AND REVIEW!**

**JA NE!**

**SHINKU KAMI NO ARASHI**


End file.
